Heart of Stone
by IHKF
Summary: Takes place durring 'She Back.' Shanice decides that enough is enough and gives Virgil one final hint before her decision to go to boarding school. Can her song get through to our cocky hero?


"I can't do this."

"Yes you can."

15-year-old Sandra tried to comfort her friend and band member, Shanice Vale. "This is the last hint you're going to give him."

_(Shanice's Flashback)_

_"Remember. Us, you; and light years in between." With that, Static and gear had flown away, leaving Shanice behind. A tear rolled down her cheek as she watched them fly away. Glaring at the ground, she carried her legs home._

_"Shanice, honey, are you sure?" _

_"Yes, I'm sure." Shanice confirmed leaning back. "If he dosn't fess up soon then I want to go to boarding school." Mrs. Vale sighed as her daughter leaned against a deep red recliner chair. "Alright, then you need to do something that will give him a hint at what he needs to do. Not a small hint, either. A large one."_

_Shanice nodded at her mother's words and held up a sheet of paper and a pencil. "Yeah, I think I can do that."_

_(End Flashback)_

The female hero looked up into Sandra's eyes, her own becoming determined as she clutched her fists.

"WHAT?!" Virgil Hawkins asked, coughing on his soda. Daisy and Frieda nodded. "Tha'ts what her parents said when we called them."

"She's planning to go to boarding school, though?!" Virgil scoffed. "BOARDING SCHOOL?" Richie Foley rose an eyebrow. "Yeah, we've established that, bro." The hero moved his hand through his hair. Could this have been because of what he and Richie had said to her when they were in their alter egos? He shrugged it off and looked up. "Then why are we here and not hunting her down again?" Daisy rolled her eyes. "Because, Shanice is preforming and maybe it'll give us an excuse to talk to her." Virgil shifted uncomfortably again. "PLEASE WELCOME...THE MELODIES!"

Shanice, Sandra and three other girl came out onto the stage. Sandra had sandy blonde hair that was pulled into a pony tail with several heart barrets holding back her bangs. One girl had short red hair that was to her chin and she wore a hairband in it. Her eyes were an icy blue color. Her name was Cassandra. The next girl had black medium hair that reached her shoulders. Her eyes were dark green. Her name was ZeeXee. The final girl had silver dyed hair with purple eyes. Her name was Penny.

Sandra took the electric guitar while Penny took the drums. ZeeXee took the bangos and Cassandra took the regulare guitar. Shanice stepped up the the microphone and nodded her head three times, cueing for the music to start.

**I've tried to understand you  
But you're still a mystery**

Shanice tapped her feet to the beat. (A/N: THAT RHYMES! XD)

**Sometimes I feel you close  
And sometimes I feel we're miles away**

I wish I knew the secret to reach you heart  
'Cause lately you've got me feeling all alone

**One day you take me up  
And the next you bring me down  
Stop playing with my feelings  
I'm about to lose my mind**

Virgil felt his jaw drop a tiny bit as the people around him, minus Richie, started to clap. Shanice started to move around on stage, her movements masking the sounds coming from her lips.

**Just put your arms around me**

She wrapped her arms around herself like she was cold. Virgil looked sadly up at the stage and tilted his head a little.

**Why can't you say you love me?  
And I can't take this anymore**

Shanice shook and head left and right and clenched her fists.

**I've had enough of rainy days!  
To say you're sorry, it's too late!  
My life has just begun, I'll be OK!**

She jumped up and down and moved carelessy to the music. The crowd cheered happily. Virgil and Richie looked at eachother, worried looks coming to their faces.

**That's why I'm walking out the door!  
Who could love a heart of stone?  
It's me, myself and I  
I'll be just fine!  
This is my chance to shine, so say goodbye!**

"What are you waiting for? Go!" Frieda urged, pushing Virgil forward. He started to stumble his way up to the stage, pushing his way past other people.

**You take my love for granted  
I've been waiting for too long**

Shanice twirled around and moved her hips.

**For you to say those three words  
Baby, open up your heart**

You'll see what I've been missing  
Give me a reason to stay  


Virgil finally was getting close to the stage. Shanice held back a gasp and looked away. Taking a deep breath, she sang from her heart.

**Or I will have to let you go...**

The hero shook his head and got closer. "Shanice you can't be serious about that..." He whispered to himself.

**I've had enough of rainy days!  
To say you're sorry, it's too late!  
My life has just begun, I'll be OK!**

Virgil was finally at the front of the stage, looking up at Shanice as she backed up farther onto the stage and danced around a little quicker.

**That's why I'm walking out the door!  
Who could love a heart of stone?  
It's me, myself and I  
I'll be just fine!  
**

Shanice nodded her head and went back-to-back with Sandra as she strummed the guitar.

**This is my chance to shine, so say goodbye!**

Daisy and Frieda danced with eachother and laughed happily like tons of other people in the audience. Richie had actually started to enjoy the music and he was tapping his foot and moving a little himself.

**I've had enough of rainy days...  
**The beat started to smooth down a little.

**To say you're sorry, it's too late...**  
Then it started to move at a greater speed.

**My life has just begun, I'll be OK!**

**That's why I'm walking out the door!  
Who could love a heart of stone?  
It's me, myself and I  
I'll be just fine!  
**Shanice went back into her original position as the song came to an end.

**This is my chance to shine, so say goodbye!!!**

Shanice giggled a little as ZeeXee attempted to balance a soda on her nose. Sandra was waving her arms around, freaking out about how ZeeXee was going to ruin her outfit. Cassandra stood quietly and shook her head back and forth. Penny was practically rolling on the floor laughing. Shanice herself muffled her giggle with the tips of her fingers when she felt a tap on her shoulder. Turning around, her finger tips were moved up and her whole mouth was covered by her hand. Virgil was standing there, staring back at her.

All was silent between the two as she gazed into his eyes. Sandra gave the girls a sign to exit. Shanice gulped when Virgil didn't say anything. _What's with that look in his eye? _The herioine took one step back, then another. After which, she tried to turn and run away, but Virgil had gripped her shoulder. "Shanice," She gasped at the first thing he said. "I'm sorry." His grip slipped and Shebang turned around to face him. "Oh, really?" She scowled, crossing her arms. "That song was directed at me, wasn't it?"

"Yes, and in case you didn't get it, one of the lyrics was 'to say you're sorry, it's too late.'"

"Yeah, I know, but what do you want me to say?"

Shanice scoffed. "You're an idiot. I already said THAT in the song too."

Virgil rose an eyebrow and smoother out an imaginary mustache. Shanice gave him a death glare before turning away and biting her lip.

That's when Static got it. The whole SONG was dedicated to him so that ment...

Shanice gasped as arms were wrapped around her from behind. She gripped the arms, not daring to turn around. "This is what you wanted, right?" She Bang rose an eyebrow herself, wondering how he knew. She gasped when she realized what lyrics he got that from. _Just put your arms around me, why can't you say you love me? _Holding her breath, Shanice stood her ground. If he had his arms around her already, that ment...

"I'm sorry, I really am." Her breath was let out. He wasn't going to say it. He was only going to apologize. "I said some things I shouldn't have," He continued. Shanice was about to force her way out of his arms when he said; "I don't want you to go, okay? Just don't!" A gasp came from her lips. "Why shouldn't I?"

"Because I'll be your reason not to go." Shanice turned around and faced him. He was smiling down at her. Virgil leaned down close to her before give her a kiss on the cheek. "I hope that's what you wanted." She blushed as he pulled away. A smile etched across her lips as tears came to her eyes. Throwing her arms around his neck, Shanice collided her lips with his.

Sandra, Richie, Frieda, and Daisy watched from the doorway. "Glad I was a part of this." Sandra smirked, leaning against the door henge. Richie shrugged and turned to the three girls. "So, who wants a date with Virgil's hot best friend?" The girls looked at eachother then glared at him.

"Frieda?" She turned and walked off.

"Daisy?" She shook her head no and walked past him.

"What about you, cutie?" Sandra scowled and turned away with strut, walking away. "Aw, come on!" Richie begged.

* * *

Okay, so I couldn't stop listenting to 'Heart of Stone' from the Winx Club in concert (WHICH I DON'T OWN!) I also don't own Static Shock! ^^

This, in case you didn't read the summary, takes place in episode 41 'She Back.' So, I hope you guys enjoyed this! No flames please! Thanks!


End file.
